The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0009’.
‘PEQZ0009’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0009’ has intense pink double flower inflorescences held above the green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the medium extreme summer heat, and exceptional edema tolerance on a vigorous plant.
‘PEQZ0009’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in February 2008 in a greenhouse in Guatemala. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10518-4’ a hot pink single flowered selection with a more trailing plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0009’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0009’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage identified as ‘10622-1’ with more blue-rose color florets and a more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0009’. The resultant seed was sown in February 2009.
‘PEQZ0009’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2009 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0009’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2009 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.